Secret Weakness
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: Leo has a secret... and Raphael is determined to find out what it is.


Raph was booooooooored.

So bored that he didn't even laugh when Mikey accidentally flipped a pancake too high and it got stuck to the cieling, eventually falling on the orange banded turtles head.

'Wonder what Leo's doin'.' he wondered, getting up to go to the dojo.

Of course, there was Leo, meditating on one of the mats, surrounded by candles.

Raph sighed and sat down next to his brother, accidentally brushing his elbow against Leo's side.

Leo suddenly rolled away from his brother, blushing.

Raph raised an eye ridge "What the shell was that about?" he asked, helping his brother up.

Leo scratched the back of his neck, still blushing as he said "Huh? Oh, um, th-that was nothing. Just um, thought about that funny show we were watching earlier, what was it called? 'My wife and kids!' thats it. I was thinking about that."

Leo's heart was ramming in his chest, 'Please fall for it, please fall for it, please please PLEASE fall for it!' he silently prayed.

Raph looked sceptical at first but eventually shrugged "Okay, see ya later bro." and with that he left the dojo... or so Leo thought.

The red banded turtle stood next to the entrance of the dojo, listening.

He smirked when Leo let out a relived sigh "Thank god." the young leader moaned.

Bye-bye boredom. Leo had a secret and Raph was going to find out what it was, "Dudes lunch is ready!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

Oh Raph was going to find out that secret alright... after lunch.

* * *

Leo sat alone in his room.

At least he hoped he was alone.

Ever since the incedent in the dojo a few days ago Raph had been keeping a close eye on him, studying him.

He let out a groan and fell back on his bed.

Why was he the only one?

His brothers had all tried on each other when they were younger and none of them ever responded, they just sat there as if nothing was happening.

Of course they didn't try it on him though, they didn't think that he would be sensative like that.

Now Raph new that Leo had a secret and there was no way that Raph was going to give up easily.

Leo sighed and got under neith the covers, closing his eyes 'Maybe if I'm lucky he'll get bored and leave me alone.'

* * *

Raph growled.

He had been watching Leo for a week and he had found anything suspicious!

'Guess I shouldn't be very surprised. Leo's the only one of us that can keep a good secret.' he thought, twirling his sai in his hand, staring blankly at the tv.

He went back to the day he discovered that Leo had a secret and thought about the very little events that had occured.

All he had done was sit next to his brother, nothing else.

Maybe Leo's claustraphobic?

Nah.

That can't be it.

He kept thinking...

A little imaginary lightbulb appeared above Raph's head.

Leo had freaked out after Raph's elbow brushed his side.

Is it posible that Leo's..?

No he can't be, they had all tried it on eachother when they were younger and none of them had...

No wait, they didn't try it on Leo, they just asumed that Leo wouldn't react to that.

Could Leo be..?

Raph grinned.

The only way to find out ids to test it.

Operation Discover Leo's secret starts tomarrow afternoon, when they're little brothers go to April's house and Splinter go's on his monthly retreat.

* * *

"Hey bro." Raph said casually, sitting next to Leo on the couch.

He purposely let his fingers glide over Leo's side as he 'reached for the remote'.

Leo let out a snort, causing Raph to grin deviously 'Gottcha.'

Leaning back on the couch, Raph said "Hey Leo, I was wonderin' if ya ever felt a little... uncomfortable gettin' yer sides touched."

He grinned wider as Leo scooted away from him, looking every where except for his brother "No, not really." he said nervously, pressing his arms against  
his sides, protecting them.

"Ya sure? Cause I know that most people are a bit ticklish around that area. What about you bro? Ya ticklish?"

Raph chuckled evilly when Leo gulped and scooted further away from him.

"N-nope." he stuttered, to afraid to wipe away the sweat dripping down his brow and take his arms away from his sides.

"Oh really? So it wouldn't bother ya if I were ta do... THIS!!" without warning Raph grabbed his brother's arm and threw him to the ground, pinning the blue clad turtles hands above his head.

He quickly ran his fingers over Leo's side, only stopping to quickly use one of his sais to pin Leo's wrists to the ground.

Leo laughed loudly, struggling to buck the larger turtle off of him.

Dear god this was torture!

No matter how hard he tried to contain his laughter he would choke and laugh louder.

Raph let out a triumphant laugh and continued to tickle his brother mercilessly.

He couldn't believe that Fearless Leader was ticklish!

And this bad! Raph wasn't really going very fast and yet Leo was laughing like a maniac, "You better watch out bro! I think I just found a fun activiy ta do when ever I get bored!" Raph cheered, moving his fingers faster.

"AHH! Aha y-you- b-b-bastered! Haha-I swear to- to god if you don't let me go- hahaha! I-I-I-I'll make y-you pay! Ahahahahaha!" Leo screamed, laughter  
induced tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Sorry bro but I don't think yer in the position ta be making threats." Raph chuckled.

"R-Raph hahah! C-c-come on-on! I-I'm going hahahah, t-to pee an-and I'll make you- you clean i-it!" Leo choked out.

"Alright alright. Ya big baby." Raph stopped tickling his brother and released his wrists before standing up and walking away, leaving his brother laying  
breathless on the floor.

* * *

Leo softly knocked on Raph's bedroom door "Come in." Raph said.

He opened the door and grinned sheepishly at Raph, who smirked knowingly at him "Well well well. If ain't my Ticklish Leader."

Leo's gaze dropped and he scratched the back of his neck "Um, about that. I was, uh, wondering if we could... keep that between us? I'd really hate it if the others knew."

Raph raised an eye ridge "Really? You'de hate it if the others knew that you were ticklish? Why's that?"

"Look its nothing, just please keep this a secret. Please."

"Okay bro. I promise I ain't gonna tell no one."

"Thanks Raph. I really apreciate it."

"No prob bro."

There was a short moment of silence before Leo said "You're going to use this against me for the rest of our lives aren't you?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

End. I was bored too.


End file.
